Can he be part of are family?
by CMCrazies
Summary: One shot, Christmas based. JJ has a son from a previous relationship. and ends up with Will. Henry wants him to be part of there family for good. ENJOY. WILLIFER


**Just a Christmas one shot idea. don't hate me. I thought it was a cute idea its a bit OOC**

Closing the last file on her desk. JJ grathered her things. "Okay guys I'm out"

"Your leaving early"

"I promised Henry we'd decorate the tree before he goes to his dads."

"Enjoy it."

/

Hearing the phone ring, Will picked it up. "Hello"

"Its David, Henry there"

"Hold on."

"Henry its your dad"

Running into the room, Henry took the phone off Will.

"Daddy, I can't wait to see you"

"Yeah listen bud, something came up. Your not going to be able to stay with me"

Will watched as Henry's face dropped, holding out the phone. taking the phone back, he watched as Henry ran out the room. hearing his door slam.

"Let me guess you broke another promise"

"Just tell JJ to call me"

"Whatever man"

Will hung up, putting the phone down. Waiting a few minutes, he went to Henry rooms'.

"Hey"

"I'm doing homework"

"Okay, well I'm going start dinner."

Henry nodded.

/

Opening the door, JJ dropped her bags in the hall way. she was glad to be home. Walking through the hallway, she heard noises in the kitchen. Smiling. she walked behind Will wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hi there handsome"

Will smiled, lifting his shoulder over JJ's head. "Welcome home" he kissed her forehead.

"So David called"

JJ sighed. "Why do I sense your about to say something thats going to piss me off?"

Will sighed. "He cancled on Henry again"

JJ sighed. "Great. we decide to book a holiday and his dad calcles on him, why am I shocked"

"JJ"

"What?"

"Relax, I already made some calls. Henry is coming with us. I wouldn't want it any other way. I want to have you both me with for christmas"

JJ smiled widely. " You are too good to us"

"I love you"

"I love you too" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

"Go talk to him. Dinner will be ready in ten"

JJ nodded. Walking upstairs, she walked into Henry's room. He was laying out on his bed, Watching TV. JJ smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. "Can I join you?"

Henry nodded. sitting up. "I missed you" he said hugging her.

" I missed you too" JJ kissed his forehead.

"I heard daddy called"

"He broke another promise. I don't like him"

JJ sighed, looking down at her son.

"He doesnt love me does he?"

JJ sighed." Not in the way he should buddy"

"I wish Will was my dad"Henry paused. "He fun and always keeps promises"

JJ smiled. "Will loves you and I know you love him too"

"Can he be are family?"

"What you mean?"

"Can be my dad, and we can be a proper family"

"Well" JJ stopped. "I'm sure if you asked him. Will would love to be your dad, and Id love it too"

Henry smiled. "I love you mommy"

"I love you too"

"You still going away for Christmas?"

"Yes, but your coming with us"

"We go beach?"

JJ smiled."Yes were going to a sunny island"

/

JJ couldn't help but smile and feel a knot in her stomach as she watched Will pick up Henry placing the star on top of the tree, to them they were a family. she loved Will she was so happy when he entered her life and he stood by her and her son. and she knew he had fallen for them both. he adored Henry like he was his own.

"Okay little man, you ready 3.2.1"

"WOW" JJ said as the lights sparkled up the tree, she looked at Henry seeing the sparkle in his eyes.

Wrapping her arms around Henry, JJ kissed his head. "Okay bud, wash up and change for bed, Will will read you a story and cause you've been so good, how about a cookie and milk in bed?"

Henry nodded, smiling widely. rushing off to his room.

Smiling at Will." Go, I'll clear up. "

"I'll be back soon" Will kissed her cheek.

After Henry fell asleep, Will the glass and plate, placing them in the sink. he grabbed a beer and pourd JJ a glass of wine. Joining her in the living room.

"Ah just what I need" JJ said taking the glass.

"So he seems happier"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, we actually had an interesting chat"

"Yeah?"

JJ nodded, cuddling up to Will. "He said he wants you to be his dad" she paused. "Cause your fun and always keep your promises"

"I love him like he's my own"

"To me" JJ said looking right at Will. "You are his dad, you've been in his life for the last couple of years and he trusts you"

"JJ"

"Your are family. and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"I love you"

"We love too"

"I love you three"

JJ and Will looked round. "You are meant to be in bed."

Henry ran over to them holding onto his green frog . standing between Will's lap. "Can I call you daddy"

JJ felt a tear from in her eyes.

"Of course ya can" Will kissed his forehead.

"Night, mamma, night daddy" Henry smiled. running off back to his room.

Will looked round at JJ. "Ya okay?"

"I'm perfect, this is just perfect"

Will smiled. kissing her deeply. "Were a family"

**THE END**

**/**

**What did you think? **


End file.
